Brass Lightning
by jmike
Summary: A story of a cop and a hero working together to clean up Paragon City... Contains mild to moderate MxM action... Don't read if you have a problem with that... Finally added the last chapter, Chapter 6 is up and ready.. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 01

The Meeting

People say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. That you reflect on all the things you have done in your life. I would just like to say that is a load of crap, but I shall get back to that later. My name is Maxs and this is my story. My life was simple; I was an average guy working as a detective for the Paragon City Police Department, or PPD for short. The Gang Wars between the Skulls, the Lost, and the Hellions had been Getting worse ever since the Vahzilok moved in and started kidnapping homeless men and women for experiments involving god knows what. The Bureau decided to enlist heroes to help with the case, because let's face it, humans with no super abilities wouldn't stand a chance in hell of taking down something that wasn't dead or alive. Anyway, I had been partnered with a hero from Atlas Park. He was a few inches shorter than me, about 5' 8" and had electric blue streaks in his black hair and shockingly blue eyes with a yellow tint to them. He also had an aura about him that crackled, as if electricity was coursing through his body. I was wondering what his abilities were, when he called out my name. I snapped out of my trance and smiled, slightly embarrassed. He smiled back and held out his hand, introducing himself. "Hi, my name is Samaeil, Sam for short." He said. "You must be Maxs, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand, the hair on my arm sticking up as I did so. "May I inquire as to what your powers are exactly?" I asked. I released his hand and rubbed my arm, trying to get the hair to stay down. Sam looked at me and said, "I have the power of electricity and lightning. I can also manipulate magnetic fields to paralyze targets for a few minutes." He sat in the chair next to mine and put his hands together, interlocking his fingers.

I sat down behind my desk and turned on the monitor, moving it around so Sam could also see. I pulled up a map of Kings Row, the part of the city I worked in and pointed at the spot where the concentration of Vahzilok was the greatest. "Here is where we think the Vahzilok base is, a sewer system in the south eastern section. The problem is there is no way to get close without being spotted by them." I explained. Sam leaned in and scratched his chin, thinking about a strategy. "This will definitely be our main focus, but we need to take out some of the smaller groups first so that we can try and isolate where they are getting their supplies from and cut them off." I nodded my head in agreement and smiled. "You are quite the strategist, aren't you?" I asked. Sam looked at me and smiled as well. "Thanks, I have had quite a bit of practice strategizing, seeing as how I am a master at chess." I raised my Eyebrow and looked at him. "Really? I never pegged you as a chess person." He chuckled, placing an arm on the desk and leaning on it. "It helps to pass the time in between lab experiments, or at least it used to." He sighed and continued. "I am going to tell you the story of how I got my powers, if you don't mind listening to it." Maxs stood up, walking to the other side of the desk. Leaning in close, he replied. "Why don't we do this somewhere else, say my place? Tonight?" Sam looked at me and smiled. "Sure, sounds like a plan. Where do you live?" Maxs was surprised that he actually agreed to it, and I was also relieved that I had the nerve to ask. I sighed and stood up. "I live in Atlas Park, 1871 Grey Street. It's the northeastern section of that part of the city." Sam stood and smiled back. "See you then." As he walked out the front door, I sat back on the desk, my head working faster than I could comprehend. A few minutes passed and I got up and walked to my car. I got in and drove home.

I turned the key in the lock on my apartment door and waked in, kicking the door closed behind me. I set the grocery bags on the counter and emptied my pockets, putting my wallet and phone next to the front door. I took my gun off my hip and set it on the coffee table in the living room. "Hopefully my nerves will be under control tonight. Relax Maxs, just relax." I sighed and hopped into the shower, making sure I scrubbed good. I didn't want to smell like Kings Row, I wanted to smell like me. After the shower, I put the groceries away and started making dinner. I decided to make ravioli and tomato sauce. As everything finished cooking, the doorbell rang. I looked to the door and sighed, turning off the stove. I walked to the door and opened it, on the other side of the door stood Sam wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue button up shirt. "Wow." I whispered. "Please come in. I just finished making dinner." I backed away from the door as Sam walked in. "Welcome to my place, make yourself at home." I closed the door and walked to the counter, pouring wine into two glasses. After setting the cider back into ice, I walked to the couch and handed one to Sam. "It's Sparkling cider. I don't drink anymore, I am three years sober." I smiled and sat down, taking a sip and placing the glass on the coffee table. Sam looked at me, smiling. "This is a nice place, very homey." He took a drink and looked into the glass. "So what did you make for dinner? It smells really good." I got up and walked over to the stove. "It's ravioli, made it myself." I made up two plates, and walked back to the living room, handing Sam a plate. "Here you are." Sam smiled and took the plate. "Thanks."

After dinner, we sat on the couch and conversed for a while about life in Paragon City. There was laughing about funny stories and agreeing that this city was turning into the Rogue Isles very slowly, but at a steady pace. Sam looked at me and sighed. "I want to tell you a story. It is about how I got my powers." He sat back on the couch, clearing his throat. "I used to be a professor at the university in Steel Canyon. I specialized in electric currents and used tesla coils in all of my experiments." He paused as if he was reliving some dark memory. "One of my friends was a biochemist who was also working with electric currents and how they effect living tissue. He created a serum that had the potential to build up electricity and shoot it out at high concentrations, like a weapon." Sam took another drink and continued. "He was so excited, but he didn't have anything to test it on, so I volunteered. He injected it straight into my blood stream. For the first few minutes nothing happened, but then I started feeling strange, like every fiber of my being was on fire, I fell to the floor in pain." He started to shake, which got me worried about him, so I got up and sat next to him not sure if I should touch him or not. The static that was coming off him made all the hair on my arms stand up. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I will be fine. Thank you." He looked up at me and smiled, his blue- yellow eyes shining. Before I knew what happened, he leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but then relaxed into it. When he pulled back he smiled. "Sorry about that, I've been wanting to do that since I got here." I raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "You should've done it earlier. Then again I should've done it earlier, but I was nervous." I nervously chuckled and scratched the back of my head. "So, how was the food?" I asked as I took the dishes into the kitchen. He smiled and stood, following me into the kitchen. "It was exceptional. Definitely one of the better meals I have had in a while." He walked up behind me, the hairs on the back of my neck were sticking up from the static. "I have a question to ask you, if you don't mind." I hesitated, washing the dishes off in the sink. "Ask away." He said. I turned to face him and found him right in front of me, barely an inch between us. "Is the static electricity always coming off your body or do you have a way of shutting it off? Not that I am complaining or anything, I was just wondering." He smiled that sweet smile of his and nodded. "I can turn it on and off at will, took me a while to learn that though, you should've seen me try to take a shower when I first got my powers." We both laughed and made our way back to the living room. Before we got to the couch, Sam gently backed me against a wall, one arm on the wall and one arm on my waist. "The first time I tried to take a shower with the static on, I nearly singed all the hair off of my body." I looked at him curiously, slightly smiling. "Have you tried to take one since you learned to dissipate the static around yourself?" He looked at me. "Actually, I haven't been brave enough to try, in case it doesn't work." I put a hand on his chest and walked him backward toward the couch, pushing him onto it. "We can worry about that later then. Right now I think I have a better idea." He smiled and pulled me onto the couch, right on top of him. "Guess we think alike, huh?" I asked. "I guess we do." He replied. What followed was an intense make out session that ended up leading to a bit of foreplay, definitely one of the highlights of that night. After about an hour or so of that, we both sat up on the couch. "You are a great kisser Maxs." Sam said. I looked at him and grinned. "Why thank you, I have learned quite a bit from movies. You aren't too bad yourself." He squeezed his arms around me and smiled. We sat there for a bit in each others arms, time passing slowly, as if we were trapped in the very sands of time. I dozed off sometime between 10 and 11 pm, comfortably in Sam's arms. He picked me up and moved me into the bedroom, laying me gently on the bed. He crawled in next to me and pulled me close, stroking my hair as I fell into a comfortable sleep.

Cut to the morning; I woke up feeling relaxed and looked next to me. Sam was still asleep. I kissed him on the lips and rubbed his chest, getting out of the bed. I changed into clean jeans and shirt, and then went to the bathroom to freshen up. I heard a knock on the front door before I got to the restroom. I walked towards the door. "Who is it?" I asked. I unlocked the door and opened it slightly. Then something happened that I didn't expect, there was a reanimated corpse on the front porch. I tried to close the door but the cadaver was way too strong. It forced its way in and came at me, I roundhouse kicked it in the head, but it barely did anything. After that failed attempt, a few reapers came through the door and swarmed me. Before I could say or do anything they injected me with something and I was knocked out. A few hours or so later, I groggily woke up and looked around. My vision was blurry as hell, and it smelled like rotten everything. The best I could tell is that the Vahzilok kidnapped me and dragged me down to a sewer for experimentation. This was just what I needed for a perfect ending to my life; to be turned into something neither dead nor alive. All I hoped for was that Sam would find me before I was beyond saving.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 02

Sam

I stretched and yawned as I sat up in the bed. I looked next to me hoping to see Maxs right there but I saw no one, so I got up and walked to the door. I started down the hallway. "Maxs?" I said. "Are you here?" I peeked into the bathroom on my way past and saw everything in order so I made my way to the living room. As I entered, I saw the front door wide open and a few scattered papers blowing in the wind. "What the hell?" I whispered. I walked across the living room to the door and looked out, trying to find where Maxs had gone. After seeing no sign I sighed in frustration and slammed the door closed, the wave of air scattering the papers more. I bent down and started to pick the disheveled papers up off the floor when I saw an empty syringe with blood on the end of it. I picked it up and inspected it, then went into the kitchen and got a bag from the pantry, putting the syringe into it for evidence. I got dressed and left the apartment, locking it up on my way out. "Shit, I have to find him." I said. I crouched down and started running, with every step I went faster and faster, until I was just a blur to anyone who saw me. I ran through the different districts of the city until I got to the station, actually the crime lab at the back of the station to be more exact. I spoke to a woman in the lab and showed her the syringe. "I need you to tell me whose blood this is, please. Also, what was in the syringe, and I need it ASAP." The woman nodded and replied. "It will take about three hours to get done, I will call you when the results come in." I thanked the woman and walked out of the station onto the sidewalk. "Shit, how the hell did this happen?"

I started down the street, thinking about how Maxs could have been grabbed, none of the scenarios making sense in my head. As I turned the corner I heard a scream, and I immediately looked around to see if I could find the source. I saw a woman being dragged away into an alleyway by one of the Vahzilok. I ran after them to stop them from destroying another life. I stopped in front of the alley and took a deep breath. I walked down the alley, as I neared the end I heard struggling and muffled screaming. I rounded the corner and noticed the woman being dragged toward a sewer entrance. I released a bolt of lightning at the creature dragging her, severing its arm at the shoulder. The woman realized she was free and ran for her life past me and out of the alley. The creature turned toward me and roared, it moved at incredible speed, I barely had time to move out of its way before it crashed into the wall of the building behind me. I turned and fired another bolt of lightning at it, this time at its heart. That just seemed to piss it off even more. I looked behind me at the hole in the ground and hatched an idea. I jumped in front of the hole and looked at the creature. "Hey ugly, come get me if you can." I taunted. It pried itself out of the wall and turned, it then began to run at me again. Before it hit I dodged and used my electromagnetic ability to lift the sewer cover and clotheslined the creature. Its head snapped backward and rolled off onto the ground, the rest of its body slid on the ground and down into the hole. A loud splash sounded as it hit the water. I walked over and kicked the head into the hole after the body, watching it hit the water and disappeared into the gloom.

A few hours later my cell rang. I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?" I said. The woman on the other end spoke. "I have the results from the syringe." She said. "I will be right there." I said and hung up. I sped to the lab to hear the results of the analysis. "What's the news doc?" I asked urgently. She sighed and read the sheet of paper. "The blood that was on the syringe was a match to Detective Maxs, and as for the liquid in the syringe, it is a very powerful sedative, designed for use during surgery." She put down the paper. "Whoever took Maxs knew where he lived and what to use to make sure he didn't put up much of a fight." I slammed my fist into the wall, cratering it. "Thanks doc, sorry about the wall." I apologized. "Don't worry about it, it's an easy fix." She replied. I sighed and walked out of the lab and into the main police offices. I made my way to Maxs' desk, hoping to find something that would be of use. I rummaged through the drawers one at a time, finding nothing that would help. I tried the last drawer in the desk, only to find it locked. "Hmm, I wonder what could be in here." I kneeled in front of the drawer and used a mild bolt of electricity to pop the lock off the drawer. "There we go, that was easier than I thought." I sighed and opened the drawer to see what was hidden it there. The first thing I found was a bag full of old news clippings about all the disappearances and a map. I pulled out the map and set it on the top of the desk, unfolding it. On the map were marks where each of the victims was taken from, the majority of dots centering on a sewer network in Kings Row. But there were a select few dots in Atlas Park, which was where Maxs lived. I scratched his chin, studying the map.

I found the entrance to the sewers closest to Maxs' house, figuring that the Vahzilok had to use the nearest manhole to get off the streets and not be spotted carrying a person so they would not be able to be stopped. I zapped the sewer cover off and jumped in, landing with a loud splash in sewage. "Could this day get any worse?" I asked myself. I looked down the tunnel both in front and behind me, trying to figure out where they may have taken Maxs. I looked at the map of the sewer system, deciding to go forward. Winding my way through the tunnels, I stopped every few minutes to look at the map and figure out if I was heading vaguely in the right direction. I had to backtrack a few times; letting my instincts guide me more than the map. After what seemed like a few hours I began to hear voices, gravely and sickly sounding, like death himself had a severe cold. I tracked the voices to a specific area and looked around the corner, spotting several reapers and a few cadavers, but I didn't see Maxs anywhere. I looked harder and noticed that there were quite a few corpses on tables, cut up into pieces, most of which seemed to be missing. It wasn't long till the stench hit me, making me gag. "Monsters." I whispered. Shaking my head, I stealthily moved off, looking at the map marking this area for future reference. A few tunnels later I noticed a familiar tingle in the air. I ran to the end of the tunnel and looked around the corner just in time to see a cadaver burst into flames and fall over, burnt to a crisp and most definitely dead. After the flames died down a little, I noticed who was standing on the opposite side of the burned hunk of flesh. My eyes went wide and I smiled despite the fact that burning flesh produced a toxic smell. The person I saw ahead Was Maxs, looking at the smoking corpse with a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 03

Maxs

I woke up and looked around the dank sewer I was dragged into, trying to figure out where exactly I was. There were no distinguishing features I recognized, then again I had never been down in the sewers, let alone held captive in them. I grunted from the pain in my head as it pounded from the drug that was used to knock me out. It also didn't help that my vision was blurry around the edges. I shook my head trying to clear it, but that only made it worse and I grunted even more. My hands were held with what felt like a mix between rope and some sort of cloth material, and my feet were tied to the front legs of a chair, original huh? "Where the hell am I?" I wondered. I could hear muffled sounds in the distance, and what I thought were voices but I couldn't be completely sure. It was mostly grunting and shuffling, but there were one or two words I was able to make out. I closed my eyes for a minute, hoping that the world would stop spinning and to also think about how to get out of this situation. In the middle of thinking, I noticed something breathing behind me. I hesitantly opened my eyes and looked back, directly at a giant corpse made of about ten people. Supposedly he was there to guard me and make sure I didn't go anywhere. I made a disgusted face and looked away quickly, before I hurled. The voices I had heard came closer and were a little less muffled. "What are we going to do with the cop? Turn him into another one of us?" One of the voices said. "The boss wants to keep him alive for now. Something about using him to lure a hero in." The second voice replied. My eyes widened at the news, I couldn't let them get their hands on a hero, especially on the one he knew was bound to come look for him.

The cadaver standing guard over me turned around and looked in the other direction. I started to struggle against my bonds, trying to loosen them enough so that I could escape. "Dammit, what the hell did they use to tie me up with?" I wondered. My sight was still a little blurry, but it was clearing slowly. I finally got one of my hands free and realized it had been cloth, wrapped in rope. I got my feet free as well and looked behind me, hoping the cadaver was still looking the other way. I took a deep breath and stood up, facing the cadaver. I ran and jumped onto the chair, using it as a ramp and launched into the air. I brought my knees in as I landed on the cadaver's head, immediately kicking off and flying backwards. As I landed on the ground I heard a thud and looked up to see the cadaver had fallen face first onto the concrete. "That was easy." I said sarcastically. "Now I need to get the hell out of here before they come back." I stood and looked around the sewer, trying to find an escape. I spied a grate in the corner and ran over to it, prying it off slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. The tunnel was big enough to fit in so I sighed and started to crawl through it. I had no idea where the hell I was going, but I figured anywhere was better than in the hands of the Vahzilok. A ways through the tunnel, I came to a crossroad. I looked left and then right, trying to decide which way to go. I sighed and took the right, hoping to get out of the tunnel before the smell of the sewer became a permanent part of my clothes. I reached the end of the tunnel and kicked the grate cover off. I looked around and, finding the coast clear, got out and moved off to the left, away from the Vahzilok, or so I thought.

As I rounded another corner, there in front of me stood another cadaver, this one had a canister full of an amber liquid strapped to his back, a tube running from the bottom of it into the things spine. There was a slight hum coming from the container as it pumped the liquid into the cadaver. I ducked back behind the corner and put a hand over my mouth, hoping that I hadn't been noticed. I looked back around at it and noticed it was standing stone still, looking in the opposite direction. I sighed and tried to think of a way out of the sewers. I looked back the way I came and down the corridor behind the cadaver, hoping that there was another grate access nearby, but to no avail. I looked back at the creature and at the canister strapped to its back. I smiled as a crazy idea came to mind. "The canister is glass, maybe there is something around here to smash it with." I thought. I looked around and found a few rocks nearby. I picked them up and looked from them to the canister. I only had one shot; if I missed then I was surely dead.

I stepped out from behind the wall, and threw both rocks at the same time. There was a loud crash as the stones hit the container and shattered the glass, spilling the contents onto the confused cadaver. I smiled and pulled out my lighter. I put a cigarette into my mouth and lit it, my middle finger extended. I took a puff from the cig and then flicked it at cadaver. As the cigarette hit the amber liquid it ignited in a fury and spread over the cadaver with a ferocity that would make a house fire seem like a sauna in comparison. As the creature flailed and fell onto the concrete, I looked up. What I saw made me think that what I was looking at was an illusion, until I realized that the illusion didn't flicker or disappear in the heat of the fire. I started toward the figure and the figure toward me. When we met in the middle, we were both out of breath. "Sam, is that really you?" I asked wearily. Sam smiled and moved a bit of hair out of my eyes. "It's me." He said. We both smiled and wrapped our arms around one another, tears running from my eyes. "I came to rescue you." Sam said. "But apparently you can do just fine when you really need too." Sam raised my chin, looking into my eyes. He smiled and kissed me, which warmed my heart. "Now, lets get you out of here." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 04

The Escape

Sam led me back the way he had come, using his memory and the map to find the way. "I am so glad you are ok Maxs, I was worried." Sam confessed. As we continued down the tunnels, we kept a wary eye out for any Vahzilok and hoping we could get out of there without conflict. As we neared the area that Sam had marked on the map, we heard voices coming closer. Sam threw up his arm and pushed me against the sewer wall. I grunted as my back hit the wall, knocking the air out of my lungs. "What was th-", Sam clamped his hand around my mouth and made a shushing motion with his other hand. Sam released me and looked around the lip of the doorway watching two Reapers heading toward where we were hidden. "I am going to have to fight them so you need to stay hidden so they can't find you." Sam whispered. I nodded and stayed as quiet as I could be. Sam smiled and stood up, the static around his body getting more intense as electricity started to collect in his hands. He stepped around the corner and fired off a lightning bolt at the left Reaper, singing a giant hole into its body. The reapers stood there stunned by what just happened. The left reaper wobbled a little then fell forward, unmoving into the sewage. The right reaper ran at Sam and pulled a huge knife from its belt, raising it and ready to slash. Sam tried to paralyze the reaper but before he could, it swung downward. Sam tried to move back but wasn't quite fast enough as the blade swung down into his shoulder.

Sam screamed as the blade dug into his shoulder. The reaper tried to pull the blade out, but it was stuck fast and wouldn't budge. Sam brought his hand up and paralyzed the reaper, then sent a bolt of electricity into its head, making it explode like an egg in the microwave. As the Lifeless corpse fell backward, Sam looked over at me. Sam smiled and took a step. Halfway through the next step Sam's eyes widened and he fell forward. I moved fast and caught Sam before he hit the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. Sam only grunted in response, blood gushing from the wound on his shoulder. "I am going to have to take the knife out of your shoulder and bandage it. This is going to hurt. A lot." I set Sam against the wall and gripped the knife handle in one hand and Sam's shoulder in the other. "Ready?" I asked. Sam was barely conscious but managed to nod. The knife made a sickening sound as I yanked it out. Sam yelled and blacked out from the pain. I took off my shirt and ripped it into shreds, stuffing some into the gushing wound. I then wrapped the rest around the wound, trying to stem the bleeding. "Shit. We need to get you to a hospital Sam, immediately." I grabbed Sam's waist and hoisted him up, putting his good arm around my shoulders for support. I grabbed the map that Sam had on him and looked at it, finding the way out. We made our way to the exit, Sam falling in and out of consciousness. "Sam, you have to stay with me buddy. We are almost out of here." I explained. We reached the corridor with the exit and stopped at the ladder. I climbed up and moved the sewer cover, looking out into the evening sky. Then I slid back down and helped Sam get up the ladder and onto the street. After the two of us were out of the sewers, I replaced the sewer cover and breathed hard.

I got Sam into my car and drove off toward the hospital at full speed, lights and siren blaring. "Sam, can you hear me? We are almost there, just hang on please." I drove right up to the emergency room door and slammed on the brakes. Then I got out and slid over the hood to the other side of the car. I opened the door and helped Sam out, yelling for help. Two doctors rushed out of the double doors, one with a gurney. They hoisted Sam onto it and rushed into the hospital to the ICU. "What happened to him?" one of the doctors asked. "He got a Vahzilok blade to the shoulder. It's pretty deep." I explained. They rushed him into the ICU and prepped him for surgery as I watched helplessly from the sideline. They put a needle in Sam's hand for the anesthetic and hooked a Heart monitor up to him to watch his blood pressure. After they made him stable, they rushed him into surgery as I waited in the Waiting room. All I have to say is that was the longest three hours of my life. I paced up and down the waiting room, without a shirt on and covered in blood. One of the nurses tried to give me a cup of coffee but I waved her off and continued pacing, biting my thumbnail in worry. The people in the waiting room kept staring at the amount of blood that was on my chest, arms and pants. I didn't care, all I cared about was whether Sam would live or die. After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came out of the ER. "Doc." I said. "Is he alright? Is he still alive?" The doctor put his hands up in a calming manor. "He is stable. We were able to stop the bleeding and stitch him up." I sighed in relief and sat in a chair, my head in my hands. "He needs rest but you can go and see him." I stood up. "Thanks doc, you're a life saver." I shook his hand and went to the nurse's station to ask what room Sam was in. I made my way down the hall and found the room, walking in and sitting next to his bed. I grabbed his hand and held it firmly. I looked at him and before long felt hot tears on my face, running down my cheeks.

Sam opened his eyes and saw me crying. "I didn't know you cared so much about me." He said. He tried to laugh but only coughed. I got him some water and sat down, handing him the cup. "I am glad you are ok. I don't know what I would've done if you had died." Sam smiled and looked at me, those blue eyes showing sympathy. "I promise I won't scare you like that again." I laughed and nodded. "Next time I am going to kick your ass." He took a drink and set the cup on the bedside table. "You look like a scene from a horror movie right now." He said. "You should really clean the blood off you." I looked down and realized exactly how much blood I was covered in. My chest and stomach were completely red and my pants were covered as well, at least halfway covered. I smiled and stood up. "Be right back, I am going to use your bathroom." I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later and I came back out and posed. "Better?" Sam smiled and replied. "Yeah, much. I like your skin better without the blood." I walked over and lay next to him on the bed. "And I like you better without a huge gash in your shoulder." We both smiled. "How long are you going to be out of commission?" I asked. "Well the doctor said about three weeks to a month, but he doesn't know about my super healing, so I would have to say abut three days tops." He replied. I nuzzled into Sam and closed my eyes. "Good, that gives us time to spend together resting."

Those next three days passed by very slow, which was how I wanted it. The doctors of course were astounded when Sam was fully healed in three days, but he just shrugged it off and smiled. We got into my car and drove off to my place. When we got there we went inside and Sam sat on the couch. "So." I said. "What is our game plan now?" Sam sighed and looked at the map on the coffee table. "We need to take out their base of operations." He pointed to the circled area on the map. "How are we going to do that?" I asked. "We surprise them." I looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "So what you are saying is that we just go down there, no backup, and shoot the hell out of that place?" He smiled and pushed back the hair from my face. "Pretty much." I smiled and scooted closer to him. "Works for me, but I need to get some better gu-." I was cut off when Sam placed his mouth against mine. We kissed longingly, His tongue eager to explore my mouth. I moved my tongue aside and let him carry out the assault. He pulled me on top of him and started to undo my shirt, buttons flying as it was ripped open. He slid the fabric off my shoulders and down my arms, the static tingling as it went. After the shirt was dropped to the floor, he started to suck on my nipples, sending waves of pleasure through me. We kissed again as he flipped me onto my back, him on top. He kissed slowly down my chest, lingering at my naval. His hands worked at the button on my jeans, smiling as he popped the button and started to unzip them. Now at this time I was almost completely hard, and he noticed. He moved back up and kissed me again, removing his shirt and putting it with mine. I ran a hand from his shoulder across his pecks and down his abs. I noticed he was almost hard as well and smiled.

We moved into the Bedroom, me on the mattress and him on top. He pulled my pants off, putting them in the hamper. He also shed his pants, dropping them on the floor. Sam had a leg on each side of me, smiling and showing off his green briefs. I had on a pair of yellow boxers, for the moment at least. "Very nice." I said smiling. "Why thank you, they are resistant to electricity." He grinned. I couldn't contain myself; I pulled him down and kissed him again, my hands roaming his body. I tugged at the waistband of his underwear lightly, getting a feel for the fabric. He growled lightly and pressed against me, our erections sliding against one another. This was to be the first night that we actually went all the way, and I got to say that Sam definitely knows how to show a guy a good time. By the end of it I was exhausted as hell and fell right to sleep in Sam's arms. He wrapped his arms tight around me, determined not to let me go. He watched me sleep for a little while before drifting off as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I slowly awoke. Looking next to me I saw Sam, already awake and looking at me. I smiled "Good morning." I yawned and stretched sitting up. "How did you sleep?" I asked. Sam smiled. "I slept like a rock last night actually." He scooted closer and leaned in, giving me a kiss. "You might want to brush your teeth Sam, no offense." I grinned. "I bet I also need to brush my teeth as well." I got up and walked into the bathroom, Sam right behind me. As I was about to brush my teeth, Sam spun me around and kissed me again. "Your breath isn't that bad, kind of neutral." I looked at him and smiled. "I have an idea." I gestured toward the shower. Sam looked at me and smiled. "You read my mind." I started the shower and turned it to hot. "It might be a little warm at first. I like to take hot showers." Sam walked over and felt the water. "The water isn't too hot, but you on the other hand are very hot." I smiled and looked him up and down, taking in his naked muscular body. The way his arm muscles rippled slightly as he moved, the way his abs were perfectly cut and led in a v down to his crotch, and the way his package looked as it hung there. "You are one fine looking man." I said. Sam smiled and Hopped into the shower, pulling me in with him. We stayed in the shower for thirty minutes or so, he scrubbed me and I scrubbed him. We both got off again in the shower and got out, drying off and getting dressed.

I went out into the kitchen pants on and shirt hanging over my shoulder, being very casual. I made a pot of coffee and poured myself a cup, adding cream and a ton of sugar. Sam walked into the kitchen a few seconds later and stood behind me, hugging my waist. "You look very hot today, you know!" He said. "Why thank you. I made some coffee, how do you take it?" I asked. "I like my coffee like I like my guys, Sweet and creamy." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You are lucky I like you, because that attempt at a pickup line sucked…. Bad." He smiled and grabbed the cup from my hand. "At least you are honest." "I try to be." I replied. I looked at my watch to see the time and noticed that it was cracked down the middle. "Damn, I just had this watch replaced. One more reason why I hate the Vahzilok." I put my shirt on and grabbed the keys to my car. "Ready to go Sam?" I asked. "Yeah, lets get to the precinct so we can think up a strategy." We made our way out the door, locking it behind me and down to the car. We got in and I started the engine, turning on the radio in the process. Pulling out of the spot I noticed there were almost no cars on the road. "That's odd. Where are all the cars?" I wondered. Sam looked around and shrugged his shoulders. I turned toward the precinct and sped off, trying to get there as fast as I could.

I pulled into the precinct and parked, we got out and I locked the doors. We walked in the front, stopping at my desk. "So where should we start?" I asked. "Well, we know where the Vahzilok base is roughly." Sam replied. Sam took out the map and placed it on the desk, pointing at a place in the sewers. "Here is where i think the main base is." He pointed at another place on the map. "And this is where i found you." I looked at the map for a second and realized i had gotten quite a way away before running into Sam. I sighed and released a breath. Sam looked at me. "What's wrong?" I looked at him and smiled. "I didn't know i had gotten so far away from where i was being held." Maxs pointed on the map at an area next to the main suspected base. "I was held here in this room, i'm sure of it." I sighed and bit my finger. "I heard voices, they were muffled but they said something about what their plans were going to be." I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "They wanted..." I struggled to remember the words i had heard. "They said something about turning a hero into one of them, and i think they were going to use me as bait to try and capture you, or another hero." I sighed, fighting back my growing rage. 'Save it for the Vahzilok' I silently told myself. Sam put a comforting hand on my back and smiled. "Don't worry Maxs, they won't get me. I promise." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Sam, trying to steady my breathing. "So when are we going to strike their base?" I asked. Sam lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes. "I figure it can wait till tomorrow." He smiled. "Shall we go home and rest up for tomorrow?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure, but rest isn't really what I had in mind." I walked past him and looked back, winking as i left the office and made my way to the car. Sam grinned and followed behind at a swift pace. As I reached the parking garage, he caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist. I fell into his embrace and walked slower, wanting to feel the slight buzz of electricity coursing off his body, slightly invigorating me as we walked.

As we reached my apartment, we made our way to the front door. Unlocking it, we walked in and closed the door behind. I made my way over to the couch, taking off my jacket and setting it on the side of the sofa. Sam came up behind me and spun me around. He leaned closer to me and I leaned back, slowly falling onto the couch. As I hit the couch, Sam removed his shirt. I saw his muscles ripple underneath his skin, strong, but at the same time comforting. I grabbed the front of his pants and pulled him down to my level, our lips meeting. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply, savoring the moments we had left. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you Maxs. I have ever since we started working together. I knew there was something special about you." I sat there in stunned silence for a second before answering. "What's so special about me? If I may ask?" He raised an eyebrow. "You have an uncanny way of getting into trouble, and a creative way of getting out of it. Although I would like to be the one to help you get out of any trouble." I smiled and removed my shirt. "How about we both get into some trouble tonight?" Sam grinned and kissed me again. "I think that would be a creative idea." I laughed and pulled Sam on top of me. We had an intense make out session before things got a little more physical. Sam got up and pulled me off the couch and into the bedroom. We both removed our pants and fell onto the bed, me on top. I moved my hands all around his chest and abdomen, enjoying the feel of Sam's perfect six pack. My hands roamed lower to his hips, my fingers brushing his steadily engorging member. "You like that?" I asked. Sam moaned slightly in response. I smiled and kissed his neck, enjoying the salty taste of his skin. I sucked on his nipples, getting them nice and hard while simultaneously slowly stroking his cock. He was at full attention by that point, so i moved lower still kissing his abs a few times. As i reached his crotch, i noticed it was slick with pre cum. I licked it all off and started to gently suck his cock, going almost to the hilt. Sam moaned a little louder this time, squirming as i sucked him off. After a few minutes, i grabbed the lube out of the drawer next to the bed and slicked Sam up. I started out slowly, adjusting to the pressure as i moved up and down. Sam ran his fingers across my chest and abs, stimulating us both with little electric tingles. I started to go a little faster, moaning as i went. I kissed Sam again, still moving up and down. The passion lasted for another half hour and by the end of it, Sam and I were exhausted. We cleaned up and fell into the bed, my head on Sam's chest. "That was fun.", I said. Sam was breathing hard. "Yeah, it was.", He said. I exhaled and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Maxs slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He felt next to him and realized Sam wasn't there. As he was about to get out of bed, Sam walked in with a tray of food. "Good morning." Maxs said. Sam smiled and walked over to the bed, setting the tray down and sitting next to Maxs. "Good morning." He said. Sam kissed him and then gestured to the food. "Hungry?" he asked. "Mmm, I'm starving." Maxs replied. Sam passed the tray over and Maxs chowed down. "Would you like some?" Maxs offered. Sam smiled and stole a piece of bacon. He sat down on the bed next to Maxs and ate some of the piece in his hand. "How'd you sleep?" he asked. Maxs smiled and ate a fork full of eggs. "like a rock." he replied. Sam leaned in and kissed his forehead. "You are my favorite obsession Maxs." he said as he ate the rest of his bacon. "Aww, thanks... Suck up..." Maxs said. Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. Maxs stuck out his tongue and grinned. Sam lifted his finger and shocked Maxs' tongue slightly. "HEY!" Maxs said. Sam grinned and looked at him. "Shouldn't have stuck your tongue out." Maxs smiled and finished his breakfast.

Maxs was about to get up and take the dishes to the kitchen when he realized he was wearing nothing under the covers. Maxs sat there with a smile on his face for a minute but decided to get up anyways, giving Sam something to look at. Maxs grabbed the dishes and walked towards the bedroom door. He looked back and noticed Sam watching him like a hawk. Maxs smiled and kept walking into the kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink. As he turned back around, Sam appeared behind him, pressing in close. Maxs was backed against the sink; a cold sink behind him and an electrically charged hero in front. "You always have a way of turning me on." Sam said. He leaned in closer and kissed Maxs. "I try." He replied. "We really should get ready and go to the precinct, we need to destroy the Vahzilok once and for all." Sam nodded and stepped back a step. Maxs smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "There shall be more where this came from later. I promise." he smiled and walked back towards the bedroom, looking back at Sam. Maxs sighed and walked into the room, heading to the dresser to get a change of clothes. After changing and freshening up, he walked into the living room. Sam looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled. "You look like a hot cop on a mission." Maxs smiled back and pointed my fingers at him like a gun. "That's because I am. And my mission is to win your heart." He put the magazine down and stood up. "POW!" Maxs said. "You got me." Sam said and put his hand on his heart. "Right here." Maxs put his fingers to his mouth and blew air at Sam with a smirk on his face. He walked towards Maxs and wrapped his arms around Maxs' waist. "Ready to go?" He asked. Maxs nodded and walked to the front door. They exited the apartment and walked to the car, unlocking it and getting in. Maxs took off toward the precinct, thinking about ways to infiltrate the sewers as to not let the Vahzilok escape.

They pulled up to the precinct building and got out. "So how many people we gonna take with us today?" Maxs asked. Sam thought about it for a minute, "I was thinking an entire task force, so we can be sure that they are wiped out." he suggested. "Sounds good to me." Maxs replied. They walked into the building, heading for Maxs' desk and the map that lay in the drawer. Maxs reached into the drawer and lifted out the map, which had the rough location of the base of operations for the Vahzilok. "Time for the briefing" he said. Sam smiled and put a hand on Maxs' shoulder, "you'll do fine." He said. Maxs smiled back and got out of the chair. They walked down the hall toward one of the briefing rooms. As they neared the door the captain came walking up from the other direction. "You ready for this, Maxs?" He asked. "As ready as i will ever be." Maxs sighed. The captain opened the door and they all walked into the room. Maxs never remembered ever being this nervous before in his life. All those eyes watching him, trying to see his intentions for the briefing. It made Maxs want to turn around and throw up in a trash can. He reached the front of the room and stopped, catching his breath before he began. "Alright, here is the situation." Maxs said as he turned around. "We have information about the Vahzilok and their hideout." he explained. "As you all may be aware of, i was taken from my house a few days ago by some of their goons." Maxs paused trying to make his voice stop shaking. "They dragged me into the sewers and held me in this area." he pointed to the map at the circled location. "I was able to get free of my restraints and escape in this direction." Maxs moved the pointer down the map, tracing the route he used to escape. "I figured that we could enter the sewers through here and backtrack my escape route." he moved the pointer up, following the route. "Your orders are to shoot on site, they are extremely dangerous, so lethal force is a given." Everyone nodded and continued to listen as Maxs explained the rest of the strategy. An officer in the back of the room raised a hand and stood up. "How do we make sure they never regroup again?" he asked. Maxs smiled, "Sam and I will make sure of that. The only thing you have to worry about is staying alive." After the briefing finished, everyone left the room and headed to the armory, leaving Sam and Maxs alone in the room. "Are you ready for this?" Sam asked. Maxs sighed. "It has to be done, i'm as prepared as i will ever be." Sam embraced Maxs and kissed him on the forehead. "I will be right there with you." he said. Maxs wrapped his arms around Sam and they stood there for a moment. "We should go suit up." Maxs said. Sam smiled and released Maxs. They left the room and walked to the armory. Once there, Maxs suited up as Sam tested his electric powers.

The ride to the sewer cover was silent as everyone prepared mentally to face the Vahzilok. "Are you ok to go back into the sewers Maxs?" Sam asked. Maxs looked up at Sam and nodded. "As ready as i will ever be." They smiled at each other as the swat truck slowed down and stopped at the determined location. The doors to the back of the truck opened and everyone filed out to stand around the manhole cover. "Everyone look out." Sam said. After everyone had moved Sam blew the cover off the sewers. "See you down there." he said as he jumped down the hole. "crazy ass." Maxs swore. Maxs and the rest of the cops followed Sam into the sewers, taking all the turns that were on the map. As they reached the area where the main Vahzilok base was Sam help up his hand to signal them to stop. Sam peeked around the corner and was surprised to see there were no Vahzilok anywhere. Maxs stepped up to where Sam was. "What's wrong?" he asked. "There isn't any signs of life or the Vahzilok anywhere." He replied. "This is where their base is, right?" Maxs stepped around Sam and looked into the area. "I have a bad feeling about this." Sam started walking into the open area, Maxs right behind him. "When i tell you too, hit the ground." Maxs nodded and looked around cautiously. "NOW." Sam screamed. As Maxs hit the ground, Sam let loose a burst of electric energy that spread out to cover the entire area, knocking back all the Vahzilok that had been hidden in ambush.

Maxs stood up and looked around, "Nicely done Sam." Maxs smiled. Sam smiled back and looked around at the bodies strewn across the floor. "Something I learned how to do a few months ago." He said. The officers behind the wall walked into the room, guns at the ready. "That was too easy." Sam said. Maxs drew his gun and held it out, looking around. "It's a little too quiet." Just then there was a slight rumble in the floor, Maxs looked around trying to find the source. "What was that?" He asked. "I have no idea, but it doesn't sound good." Sam replied. The floor shook again and a crack appeared in the far sewer wall that ran from the ceiling to the ground. Sam and Maxs stepped back a few steps. A few more deep cracks appeared in the wall and it shuddered, giving in slightly as something hit it from the other side. The wall was hit a few times more and on the third hit the wall cracked and crumbled to the ground with a loud bang. What stepped through the giant hole was a terrifying mix of enlarged body parts with random metal rods, chains and spikes embedded within it. "What the hell is that?" Maxs asked, his voice shaking. Sam looked at the creature, "I have no idea, but we need to destroy it." He said. "How do we do that?" Maxs asked. Sam shrugged and started to charge up an electric bolt. "WHO DARES ENTER MY SEWER?" Sam and Maxs backed away from the creature as it spoke. "The fucking thing talks?" Fear and surprise shone in Maxs eyes with the rhetorical question. "I think this thing may be the one in control of the others." Sam stated. "How the hell do we kill it?" Maxs replied. Sam shot a charged electric blast at it, hitting the creature in the shoulder and leaving a hole where the lightning hit. "Well that seems to have worked, if only just a little bit." Sam said. The creature roared and grabbed a spike out of its back the size of a small car. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT PUNY WORM." It stated angrily.

Sam Jumped back as the jagged edge of the spike slammed into the ground where he used to be. "That was close." He said. "Too close." Maxs replied. Maxs raised his gun and emptied the clip into the creature, hitting mostly in the chest area. Sam shot another lightning bolt at the creature and singed its chest, the white of the bones showing through the blackened creature roared in pain and brought the sword up in one quick motion, Slashing up and to the right. Sam was caught off guard and couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The sword connected with him at his waist and ripped up through his body, exiting his shoulder, blood and tissue flying through the air. Sam's eyes went wide with shock, the force of the weapon propelling him backwards. He landed on his back five feet away, blood running from the wound. "SAM!" Maxs shouted. Maxs was terrified for Sam, but he knew that he couldn't help until this creature was dead. Maxs had a look of pure hatred on his face as he turned back to the creature. He reloaded his weapon and fired at the monster, emptying the clip into its head. The creature staggered back, one hand covering its face. It roared and made to swing at Maxs. Maxs moved as the sword connected with the ground. He jumped onto the blade and ran up, landed on the creature's arm and jumped even higher, flipping over its head. As Maxs flew over the creatures head, he pulled the grenades off his belt and pulled the pin from one of them. Maxs saw the hole in the creatures back where the spike was taken from, and with quick aim, threw them in. As Maxs hit the ground he rolled backwards, away from the creature. It turned around and let out a bloodthirsty roar at Maxs. Maxs smiled and stepped back a few steps, the creature hefted the sword but before it got very high the grenades blew up, sending chunks flying everywhere.

As Maxs uncovered his eyes, he saw that there was only a scorch mark and a bloody smear where the creature had been. How the flying parts missed him was a mystery, but as Maxs was about to yell victory, he saw Sam on the floor. Maxs quickly ran over to him, tears in his eyes. "Sam?" He said. "Sam, can you hear me?" Sam opened his eyes and smiled. "Did we win?" Sam asked. Maxs smiled, choking on the sobs. "Yes, we did. I'm gonna get you help, hang in there. Please." Sam raised his left arm and placed his hand on Maxs' cheek. "There is nothing you can do, i've lost a lot of blood already." Tears ran down Sam's face as Maxs held onto his left hand. "Don't die on me now Sam." He said. "Listen Maxs, I don't have much time. I want you to know that i will always be here." Maxs cried even more and rubbed a hand across his nose. "I." Sam took a shallow breath and coughed, blood running down the side of his face. He swallowed the blood and looked at Maxs, Managing a smile. "I love you." He said. Sam swallowed again, Maxs held onto Sam's hand as it started to drop from his face. Sam closed his eyes and let out a shallow last breath. "I love you too Sam." Maxs sobbed. Maxs cried uncontrollably as the other officers walked over to them. Realizing that Sam was dead, they kneeled down next to Maxs. Two of the officers put their hands on each of his shoulders. "He is gone Maxs, I'm so sorry." An officer said. "We need to get out of here." The two officers pulled Maxs off the ground and put him on his feet. The officer on the left pulled Maxs into a hug, the others making a gurney and putting sam onto it to carry him out of the sewers.

Once back on the street a paramedic came over and helped Maxs to an ambulance to do a check up. As Maxs sat on the back of the ambulance, he saw Sam's body pass by and get loaded into a coroner's van. "How are you holding up?" The captain asked as he walked over. Maxs looked up but couldn't find any words to say, so he just kept quiet. "Listen, officer Rodriguez is gonna drive you home." Maxs stood up and followed the captain to a squad car. The ride to his place was painfully silent as he contemplated how he could have saved Sam's life. When he got to the apartment, he got out of the car and walked inside. He sat on the couch and stared at the coffee table, bursting into tears again. The rest of the night was rough and he got little sleep. The next day he got a shower and opened his closet, seeing the uniform he was to wear to Sam's funeral. "Be strong today Maxs." He said to himself. He changed and headed to the cemetery, finding the place where Sam was to be buried. The funeral was a blur, all Maxs could do was watch in silence as Sam was lowered into the ground and covered. The color guard shot off rifles in his honor and everyone filed away from the area. Maxs was left standing alone next to Sam's grave. Maxs kneeled down and placed flowers on the grave. He placed a hand on the tombstone, "Rest now, you are safe." He said. Maxs stood back up and walked away, tears streaming down his cheeks. He got in his car and drove home, grabbing a pizza on the way for dinner. Maxs was asleep on the couch by eight, the television still on.

Later that night, thunder rumbled in the distance. The cemetery was silent and eerie, occasional flashes of lightning lighting up the tombstones. Another flash illuminated Sam's grave and the thunder rumbled louder. Suddenly there was a crack and a bolt of lightning impacted the loose dirt on top of the grave, shattering the tombstone. Smoke rose from the grave as the dirt shifted just the tiniest bit.

End!


End file.
